


A Day at the Races

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Driving, Driving, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Racing, Travel, victuuri in your city challenge thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: It turns out car racing is not nearly as exciting as Yuri was led to believe.  Following Victor and the pig around is at least a little more interesting. Barely.





	A Day at the Races

“This is boring,” Victor says for the fifteenth or sixteenth time. 

Yuri wishes Victor were wrong- “Yeah, Mila, when do we see explosions? Cars crashing? You told me this would be fun?” He crosses his arms and glares at her. Katsudon is giving Victor that *look*. Gross.

“We could go for a walk,” Katsudon says. 

Yuri makes a gagging noise in the back of his throat. The cars zip by their part of the bleachers and Mila perks up. “That’s her!” She waves at points at one of the cars. And quick as it began it’s over- and the cars are passing around the track, again. 

“Yes!” Victor exclaims. “A walk!”

Yuri groans. “Mila, just how long is this race?”

Her eyes light up. “It’s 500 miles, Yura. It takes all day.” 

Yuri debates which is the lesser of two evils- sitting here in the hot sun all day watching Mila make googily eyes at her girlfriend’s car every time the cars blow past- or spending a day with the gross lovebirds. It’s not an easy decision. Later he can blame everything on having to make it so quickly.

“You are not leaving me here,” he snarls. 

Victor pouts and Katsudon nudges him with his elbow. Victor makes a show of being put out- but in the end, Yuri follows them out of the stands, the keys from Mila’s rental car in Katsudon’s hands. 

——

“Didn’t you spend like five years here,” Yuri asks, staring at Katsudon imploringly. “There has to be something interesting to do.” He’d gotten tired of watching Americans eat and drink and Victor and Katsudon acting like fools in love about five minutes into the activity. 

“I lived in Detroit, Yurio,” Katsudon answers, as though that’s an explanation. 

“Not my name, pig,” Yuri grunts. He opens his phone, does some scrolling. Surely, surely there is something fun to do. “I want to go here,” he says finally, pointing to a spot on the map. 

“There?” Katsudon questions. 

“It’s where Garfield the cat is from,” he says. “It says right here.” 

Victor gives him a blank look. 

“You know- fat cat, likes lasagna?” Yuri glares at Victor. 

“I love Garfield,” Katsudon says. Victor pecks him on the cheek and answers that he’ll go anywhere “his dear Yuuri will lead him.” Yuri rolls his eyes. But at least they’ll get away from this stupid racetrack. 

——

“Yuuri,” Victor says with a look at the car’s dashboard. “You do know they measure speed in miles per hour in America, not kilometers, right?” 

Yuri watches as Victor clutches at the door handle in the front seat. He’s still pissed that he had to sit in the back seat- but watching Victor’s utter terror at Katsudon’s driving has been the best part of the day so far. Katsudon is going almost as fast the race cars- weaving in and out of traffic- muttering Japanese swear words under his breath at the other cars. Victor is pale and wide eyed and Yuri can’t help but grin. 

“This is how you drive in America, Victor,” Katsudon mutters. “Did I tell you how to drive in Russia?”

The judgment in Katsudon’s loaded words is music to Yuri’s ears. 

“Watch out-” Victor jumps marginally in his seat as Katsudon swerves around a giant truck, almost grazes a smaller truck and slides into an outside lane, breezing by all the traffic like it doesn’t exist. 

“Shut up, Victor,” Katsudon snaps. 

——

“I’m hungry,” Yuri growls after they’ve been driving for a while. “I want lasagna.” 

“Okay,” Katsudon says, “we’re almost there.”

“I don’t want Italian food,” Victor complains. “We should go to an American diner. Diners always have the best, greasiest…”

“And the most fattening,” Katsudon mutters. He must still be mad at Victor- because he doesn’t immediately give into Victor’s pouting puppy eyes. Yuri decides he is still really upset when Katsudon doesn’t cave at all.

“I know just the place for lasagna. You’ll love it, Yurio.” 

Yuri is too not-so-secretly thrilled at the way Victor’s face falls to even correct Katsudon’s misuse of their name. 

——

“There is no garden and no olives,” Yuri says. “And what does any of that have to do with lasagna?”

“It’s an Italian restaurant,” Katsudon says, looking like he regrets giving into Yuri- Victor is *still* pouting about not getting his way. 

“Exactly why we should have gone to a diner,” Victor whines, clinging onto Katsudon’s arm, pressing his face against his shoulder. “We can still,” he says into- or at least Yuri thinks that what he says. He’s hard to hear with face pressed against Katsudon like that. 

“We’re eating here,” Yuri spits, not because he trusts Katsudon or anything, or because of how good it smells- but because he enjoys Victor’s pain at losing. 

Victor raises his head. “It’s probably not real Italian.” 

Katsudon sighs and extricates himself from Victor in a feat of grace that Yuri is *not* impressed with. “I’m sorry,” he says to the American who’s asking how many people there are. “Three,” he answers, throwing Victor a look. 

——

The lasagna is good. But watching Victor pout and whine- and more importantly watching Katsudon grow increasingly embarrassed and angry at his antics is much better. First Victor is upset because Katsudon won’t have any wine (”I have to drive us back to Indianapolis today, Victor.”) Then he’s upset because Katsudon won’t tell him what to order (”Pick your own food, Victor. You never have this trouble anywhere else.” “But Yuuuri, I wanted a burger.” “Too bad.”) Then he’s upset because the American server has to ask him to repeat his order. (”My accent isn’t that thick, Yuuri.” “Sometimes it is, Victor.” “Yuuuuri. My heart. It’s breaking.”)

Yuri could probably watch this forever. Unluckily for him- with those two saps it was never going to last forever. Eventually, Victor admits that his food is good with a lackluster “vkusno”. And Katsudon lets him scooch disgustingly close to him in the booth, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I’m done,” Yuri says, pushing half of his dish away. It’s freaking huge- and off season or not, no way he’s eating that much pasta. “You’re paying,” he glares at Victor, daring him to protest. Victor doesn’t protest- just nuzzles happily against Katsudon, clearly thrilled to be forgiven. Yuri rolls his eyes. 

“Where can we find Garfield?” he asks the American server. 

The server cocks his head slightly. “Jim Davis? He teaches some classes here. And there’s the museum, but it’s closed today.”

“What? Why?” Yuri asks. 

“Holiday weekend,” the server says, with a shrug, taking Victor’s credit card. 

“What holiday?” Yuri asks Katsudon. 

“Uhmmm,” Katsudon says. “I’m not an expert on random American holidays,” he mutters, when Victor looks at him expectantly too. 

“Useless,” Yuri accuses. “How long did you live here?”

Katsudon glares at him, scrolls through his phone. “Oh! It’s Memorial Day.”

“Cheater,” Yuri accuses. “What’s that?”

Katsudon glares at him again. “Phichit and I went to a cook out once. I think there are a lot of sales too.” 

Victor’s eyes light up. “Sales? We could go shopping.” 

Yuri is relieved when he and Katsudon say “no” at the exact same time.

“If you’re new in town,” their server says, “you could always go the Ball Jar museum. It’s cheap and kind of interesting.”

 

——  
The jar museum is literally about jars. “Wow. This is very dull,” Victor says. 

Yuri doesn’t want to agree with him- but- well, really who thought *jars* were interesting enough to make a museum about. 

“Oh!” Katsudon says, peering at one of the plaques. “The jars were a huge part of this town’s economy.” 

Yuri exchanges a look with Victor and it pains him to be on the same side as the old man. “I’m going outside,” Yuri growls. “The lady said there were nice gardens.” 

——

“This is not what it looks like,” Yuri shouts when Victor and Katsudon finally emerge from the museum. He’s seated at a table with a little girl- wearing a set of fairy wings. It turns out, when a three-year-old girl says you look very pretty and puts a pair of wings on you and then invites you to a tea party- well, actually it’s those losers fault for leaving him here alone. He glares daggers at Victor. Katsudon is wearing a wide grin and Yuri stumbles up from the tiny table. 

“You look beautiful!” Victor sing-songs. And he’s very happy. Yuri narrows his eyes. Too happy. The museum is boring but the fairy party event thing is kind of cool. Not that Yuri is ever going to admit that. 

“You’re disgusting,” Yuri hisses at Victor. And Katsudon’s red-faced reaction gives Yuri way more information than he needs. 

“Yuri,” the little girl who’d given him the wings looks up at him, “I don’t like your friends. They’re not invited to tea.” 

Yuri glares at them again. “I don’t like them either,” he snarls, sitting back down and picking up his plastic tea cup. “You heard her, losers,” he says after taking a fake sip, “You’re not invited, go away.” 

“Yeah,” the girl says, “go away.” 

——

“Did you have a nice tea party?” Victor taunts as they leave. 

“You’re just jealous, you gross old man,” Yuri answers, ignoring how his face heats slightly at Victor’s teasing. In his hands is the drawing he’d made with Millie, a picture of a fairy stabbing a smiling Victor in the face. Millie’s aunt had been amused when she’d come to fetch her. 

“Ah, Yurio,” Katsudon says, “You might want to,” he makes a motion with his hands at Yuri’s back and Yuri shrugs out of the wings. If he keeps them with the drawing, that’s his business. 

“Mila will kill you if you get glitter all over her rental car,” Katsudon says. 

Yuri smirks. “She’s going to kill you for being late. That stupid race finished like an hour ago. They were announcing the winner on the radio while you and Victor were doing whatever.”

Katsudon says a word in Japanese. Yuri smirks. He has every intention of blaming their being late firmly on two gross perverts who can’t stop fighting without… doing whatever.

——

Mila is not sober when they get back. She’s flushed and giggling and absolutely reeks of alcohol. Her race-car girlfriend had come in ninth or something and is thrilled about it. In fact, watching her is almost equally as gross as watching Victor and the pig. 

“You’re late,” Mila slurs. 

“There was a lot of road construction,” Katsudon explains, as though he hadn’t spent half of the drive swerving around traffic cones, explaining that they were more of a suggestion than an outright barrier. Victor had not said anything- though he’d been gripping the door handle with white knuckles the whole trip. 

“Sorry,” Katsudon says, “but Yurio made a new friend and we didn’t want to tear them apart.” He holds up his phone- and there’s a picture of Yuri and Millie having tea. 

“I can kill you,” Yuri says. “I will kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name of my town that Yuri stumbles onto is "Muncie, Indiana." It's pretty well known inside of my state, but not so much out of it. The creator of Garfield, Jim Davis does live here and does teach classes here. His son also lives here and does a lot of art in town around the holidays. 
> 
> The Indy 500 did happen today- and takes ~5 hours. Which gives them plenty of time to get to my city ~an hour away. Maybe 40 minutes away given the way Yuri is driving. His terrifying driving is playing off this list of rules about driving in Detroit: http://michiganleftturn.org/Detroit_Driving_Tips.htm (Sorry Michigan people.)
> 
> The museum in question does exist and is marginally more interesting than presented in the story. They do have a fairy party event there- though it's usually later than now. I took a creative liberty to write about Yurio in fairy wings. 
> 
> Memorial Day does have a real and solemn meaning. Respect and love to those who have served and given their lives in the line of duty.


End file.
